


knockin' me out with those american thighs, baby

by swisstae



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Consensual Infidelity, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Worker AU, Spitroasting, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Stripper Steve Rogers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Threesome - M/M/M, did I have fun writing this? yes. the answer is always yes., is it really infidelity if you're having sex with your boyfriend and another person?, no that just makes it a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/pseuds/swisstae
Summary: Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes, longtime boyfriends, were very happy in their relationship: but they had their eye on a third partner, who seemed to be a perfect fit for them.Enter Steve Rogers: part time barista, part time sex worker, full time (hopefully!) boyfriend.**Tony watched, his mouth falling open at the pretty, pretty sight they made: the open mouthed, filthy kisses shared, all tongue and teeth and hot heavy breaths into each other’s mouths; the scrape of the stubble on Bucky’s face marking Steve’s smooth skin; the soft whimpers Steve released as Bucky tugged at his lips, once, twice, three times in succession.God, they looked perfect like this. He really didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this, but damn, did he love it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 286
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	knockin' me out with those american thighs, baby

**Author's Note:**

> here it is! my first explicit work (ever!)  
> title taken from You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC because hell, it fits! 
> 
> a huge thanks to [angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold) and [pepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame) for beta-ing it, I would never have made it here without the two of you <33 love you both! 
> 
> written for the FUCKIN' bingo on the Stuckony Server (Square I5: Sex Worker AU)

The stage rose again, and the music shifted to a sensual thrumming beat, the lights dimmed across the club. _Of course,_ Tony thought, _it was time for the show._ It was past midnight, and that was when Fury allowed his stars to go play. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight of this- this _man,_ ascending on the raised platform who looked like he’d fallen from heaven itself.

Tony momentarily lost all ability to function. The man wore a blue silk robe that cut off at mid-thigh, with lacy garters adorning his legs. Even the looseness of the robe did nothing to hide the way his shoulders stretched the seams, the way his calves flexed through the predatory cadence of his walk. _Fuck me,_ Tony prayed under his breath, _fucking hell, please fuck me._ He could hear the sharp inhale that Bucky had taken next to him, the hitch in his own breath mirroring it. He twined a hand with Bucky’s, gripping onto it tightly- who seemed to be as flabbergasted as Tony himself was- while watching the angel onstage.

The man moved across the stage, his hips swaying sensually with every beat, his delicious thighs wrapping around the silver pole as he gyrated against it with reckless abandon. He let the robe flutter to the ground, revealing- and oh _fuck,_ Tony was going to hell but if this was the way he went, he didn’t think he had a problem with it- a delectable pair of blue silk panties, hooked on to his garters, and the _musculature_ on this man was nothing less than drool-worthy. His chiseled abs flexed with every strenuous move he did while balancing on the pole and a lesser man than Tony would have not been able to resist the desire to just reach out and touch; his muscled pecs that Tony wanted to squeeze to feel if they were as beautiful and firm as they looked; his goddamn arms, skin shining gold under the stage lights-- yeah, Tony was fucked. 

The goddamn lingerie didn’t help with that either, because it should have been illegal to look that sinful, almost like temptation personified. The contrast between the smooth golden muscles and the delicate fabric drew up the first stirrings of lust in Tony, his pants growing uncomfortably tight as he stared at the man. He was significantly less flamboyant in terms of outfits than the other dancers that night, his simple garters and blue silk panties- Tony was drooling at that last detail, he didn’t think he’d ever get past that- being the only pieces of clothing on him.. 

The blond started to spin around the pole, his arms holding him up in a sheer display of strength and masculinity as his toned legs made patterns in the air. At this angle, Tony could see the way the panties did nothing to hide the prettiest cock Tony had ever seen- and it was officially time to tap out. He motioned to Bucky, communicating what he could without giving away his frenzied state and got up- with great difficulty, he might add- and struggled to move across the room to the man standing in the corner. 

“How much for him?” 

Fury grinned. It was sheer unnerving, that’s what it was, but Tony didn’t let that deter him. He was going to have that man, let his bank account rest in pieces. 

“One grand for the whole night- which is what you want, right, Stark?” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Fury, just tell me whether you want cash.” 

“Cash. Upfront payment.” And there was the no nonsense man he knew. Thank god. All the smiling was freaking him out. 

Tony counted out the bills, rolled them into a wad and pressed them into the hand Fury presented him with. “Here. Now, I paid for him and I’m going to have him, okay? No knocking in the middle of the night. Don’t wanna deal with your crazy bullshit, you got that straight?” 

Fury grinned again. “Knew he was gonna be your type, Stark. It’s his first show here though, be gentle on him.” 

To hell with that. He was going to make this the best opening night the man had ever had. He saluted Fury lazily, smirking at the bigger man. “Oh, fuck you, old man. If you wanted me to go gentle on him, you wouldn’t have put him out here tonight. Now let me go and get what I paid for.” 

As he walked away, he could hear the faint sounds of Fury chuckling. He rolled his eyes again. This was going to be an amazing night, no matter what Fury said. 

** 

Tony let out a growl. “Shut the fuck up, Barnes, I paid for a night with him,” gesturing to the blond beauty next to him, “And I intend on utilizing it the best I can.” 

“Is that right, Stark? Because I seem to recall that the terms were: find a partner, and _separately._ Hands off my guy, I already paid him for the night.” Bucky pushed past him, his hand on the guy’s elbow, and oh, that was _not_ part of the script. 

“I paid Fury, okay? Gave him the cash upfront. Get the fuck off of- Steve, was it? He’s mine. Find someone else for the night.” 

“Gentlemen- I think there’s been a bit of a misunderstanding here.” The blond- _Steve_ \- interjected smoothly, his voice a velvety murmur. God, Tony had to hand it to him. The man looked _and_ sounded like he was born to be seen, to be shown off to people who could appreciate his beauty. “Mr. Barnes here had already paid me, but I had neglected to tell my boss about it as it happened in such a rush, so he must have given you the go ahead, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony looked over at Bucky, eyes widening ever so slightly. Neither of them wanted to go find a different partner (why would they, when Steve was an option?) and Fury did have rules about these things- honestly, though, one grand should keep him out till at least the morning- but Steve was the one who would make the final decision. They needed to play up the act further to ensure Steve would invite them both in to prevent a brawl. Bucky nodded back in response, a tiny miniscule thing that made Tony even prouder when Bucky suddenly yelled, continuing their facade, “Ha! Paws off my man, Stark.” 

God, he loved this man. He quirked up a lip when he was sure Steve’s attention was focused on Bucky’s outburst and retaliated, “Fucking try me, Barnes, just fucking try me-”

Steve- _fuck,_ this man is beautiful, Tony is going to dedicate odes to this man’s abs, that’s what he’s going to do, never mind the fact that he can’t string a sentence together that sounds even vaguely poetic- cut in again, before their blustering gets too far. “Gentlemen, please. I think I may have a solution to your problems here.” He pauses for a second, clearly gearing up to say something that wasn’t allowed, judging by his furtive glance down the hallway they were in. “If you would be amenable to it, you could perhaps- share?” 

Tony could hardly breathe. Had he just- Both of them? He shot a quick glance across to Bucky, their eyes meeting with a heated jolt, confirming that the predatory grin that had spread across his face was matched by the other man. 

They quickly looked back at Steve, their matching looks of lust sending a light flush down his perfect body, and- fuck. If Tony thought the man looked sinful earlier, he looked downright edible now. “Then it’s showtime, doll.” 

**

Steve pulled them into the room, Tony only catching the name written on the door through sheer luck, and- “Captain? Is that your stage name?” He’d been too busy gazing at the human peak of perfection to pay attention to the name called out onstage. 

Steve locked eyes with him, his grin morphing from sweet to slightly wicked as he went across the room to lie down on the bed. “That’s because whenever I’m on the field, everyone stands at attention.” 

Next to him, Bucky let out a sound like he’d been sucker-punched; and good God, Tony knows that feeling all too well by now. 

Tony gaped at Steve, gaped at the lazy, languid stretch of the man spread out on the bed. It’s not just the appalling joke, but the casual ease he demonstrates, like he was born to do this- to seduce people and have them at his mercy. And all Tony wants is to surrender himself to the charm of this young Adonis. 

He could feel the heat radiating off of Bucky’s body, the barely-there sensation of trembling ( _with anticipation,_ Tony thinks to himself with dark satisfaction) as he was wont to do when he was excited about something. Tony placed a hand on the small of Bucky’s back, who was still preoccupied with the devastating figure that Steve displayed, and pushed him gently towards Steve. “Go on then, Bucky. Show him how much you want him, show him how much he’s affecting you.”

Steve looked only mildly surprised at the turn of events, his expression switching to unconcealed lust almost immediately as Bucky pounced on the bed and drew Steve’s chin up to kiss him within an inch of his life. 

Tony watched, his mouth falling open at the pretty, pretty sight they made: the open mouthed, filthy kisses shared, all tongue and teeth and hot heavy breaths into each other’s mouths; the scrape of the stubble on Bucky’s face marking Steve’s smooth skin; the soft whimpers Steve released as Bucky tugged at his lips, once, twice, three times in succession. 

Bucky pulled Steve up again, tilting his head such that Steve had to sit up to follow Bucky into the kiss- and oh, _fuck,_ Tony was going to remember that clench of sun kissed abs forever- his hand slipping into the shaggy mess of Bucky’s hair just as Bucky got a grip around Steve’s tapered waist, his thumb skirting the edge of those damned panties, Steve arching up into the touch. 

Tony could watch them for eternity, watch as they molded around each other, their stark differences in physique startling and unique in every way, making it all the more erotic to watch. But, but, but- there were too many clothes still on. 

“Bucky. Strip.” 

Bucky wrenched his mouth away with a gasp, breathing hard as his eyes darted around to Tony, the wild desperation in them sending a pool of arousal stabbing through Tony. Bucky stood up from the bed, the blue silk sheets trailing after him like a train as he stripped quickly, efficiently. Tony watched Steve’s eyes darken further, his eyes tracking the contours of Bucky’s body. Tony could empathize. The first time he’d watched Bucky strip, he’d been similarly lust-addled at the display of those bronze muscles laid out for him to touch. 

He walked over to the bed, seating himself behind Steve, delighting in the way Steve shivered under his palms as he rubbed a line down his firm biceps with his palms. “Like what you see, Captain?” He traced the curve of the shell of Steve’s ear with his tongue, dipping sharply to the tender skin of his neck to softly suck a kiss at the spot when Steve let out a breathy moan at the question. 

“Love it, Mr. Stark, love how he’s so perfect, how he listens to you when you ask him to do something.” Steve let out in a rush, his words running into each other. Tony smiled into Steve’s neck, feeling rather than hearing the gasp he let out when Tony toyed with the waistband of his panties, snapping them against his skin once he let go. 

“Call me Tony, sweetheart.” 

“Tony,” Steve whimpered, and the way the short syllables rolled off his tongue was downright obscene. Tony delivered a short burst of quick kisses down Steve’s jawline in retaliation, moving only as Steve tried to turn his head to capture Tony’s lips into a kiss- and really, who was he to deny this man? 

He leant down, tongue prying open Steve’s lips from the get-go, licking into his mouth as he wrestled for control. He sucked on Steve’s tongue, drinking in the needy noises he made, his hands curling into a fist in Steve’s short blond locks. Steve was a fantastic kisser, never too pliant or demanding, maintaining the right amount of push-and-pull required. Tony could probably get drunk off of these kisses, intoxicating as they were. He pulled away to take a breath, a string of saliva connecting them for a second- which, Tony might add, was sexier than not- and when he glanced at Steve, his lips were already a bruising pink, swollen and debauched. His eyes glittered fever bright, and the flush had spread down his face to his torso. He was a vision, no doubt, and Tony was going to count every blessing tonight. 

Bucky clambered back onto the bed, naked as the day he was born, and Steve clearly appreciated the view because he groaned loudly before hauling Bucky closer to grab a handful of that perfectly plump ass. They kissed again, spit-slick and messy, but Tony could only take so much before spontaneously combusting so he moved out from behind Steve. He wasn’t expecting the man to clamp down on his wrist, breaking out of the kiss hurriedly, to say, “Stay here, stay here please, I need you here, Tony.” 

Tony smiled, far too soft and indulgent for where they are, but he can’t help it. The desperate way Steve had said it, the way both him and Bucky were looking to him for instructions and assurance- how could he ever say no to that? 

He cleared his throat and said, “I’m only getting out of these clothes, see? I’m coming right back to you, darling.” 

Steve and Bucky stood up, almost in synchronization. They moved towards him, both plastering themselves on either side of him, and started to methodically remove his clothes. Steve stood in front of him, his bare upper body driving Tony to distraction, and the warmth of Bucky behind him didn't do anything to abate the growing heat inside of him. They stripped him of the suit jacket, and Steve started to remove his shirt button by button, revealing every inch of skin with reverence. 

Once the shirt was off, Tony leaned back to capture Bucky’s mouth in a hard, bruising kiss, watching his eyes darken hungrily, his pupils blown so wide that there was only a thin ring of blue around them. He loved Bucky like this. Needy, strung out, eager to please- such a contrast to the exterior he portrayed to everyone else. He drew back from the kiss, pleased when Bucky let out a whine and followed his lips. “Tony, fuck, don’t stop. _Kiss_ me, Tony, please, I want you, I need- ” Tony cut him off, tilting his head further back, to capture Bucky’s lips again. He slid a hand up to Bucky’s jaw, delighting in the stubble he found there, raking his fingers through it gently as he opened his mouth pliantly for Bucky to take and take and _take._

He drew back again, avoiding Bucky’s insistent chase after his lips, instead pressing light nips and kisses to the curve of his cheekbone, the sharp angle of his jawline. “What do you want, darling?” he whispered, kissing the underside of Bucky’s jaw. “Do you want to keep kissing me, baby? Or maybe you wanna fuck Steve, feel his tight ass around you?” Tony paused for a second, delivering a particularly sharp nip to Bucky’s jaw that would definitely fade to a bruise, murmuring heatedly in Bucky’s ear, “Do you want Steve to suck you off, feel his hot, wet mouth around you? His pretty pink lips opening up and swallowing your cock?” The low groan Bucky let out at the last option had Tony grinning, feeling the twitch of Bucky’s erection pressed against the back of his jeans. “How predictable, darling. You want Steve to suck you off, then?” 

When he turned back to Steve, he found that Steve had been watching them with an open sort of awe on his face that was at war with the obvious desire to reach out and touch them. “What do you think, Steve? Wanna suck Bucky off? Put those perfect pink lips to good use?”

He slid a hand up Steve’s muscled torso and reached to tweak an absurdly pink nipple, rolling the nub gently in his fingers. Tony shot a mischievous look at Steve through his lashes, something he figured would drive the other man crazy, watching his expression fall apart with pleasure and bent to take the other nub into his mouth. He was rewarded by a high-pitched whine for his troubles, as he rolled and sucked on the nipple, tugging on it with his teeth. He delivered the same treatment to the other nipple, watching with satisfaction as he let go to see the pretty picture Steve made, his nipples abused and violently pink. 

He stepped away, only for Bucky to take his place- wow, when had Bucky found the time to actually put a condom on?- and Steve dropped down on his knees immediately to take the tip of Bucky’s cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around where Bucky’s slit would be, from where he had already been leaking precum, reaching up to twist around the base as Bucky let out a moan above him. Tony watched, licking his lips at the sight. Blowjobs were Bucky’s kryptonite. He moved to stand behind Bucky, smoothing his palms over the surface of Bucky’s wide shoulders, peeking at the sight Steve made. 

“Look at you, sweetheart. Taking Bucky’s cock so well, almost like you were made for it.” Steve looked up, his eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears as Bucky thrust lightly into Steve’s mouth. He still looked so innocent, so angelic even while being stuffed full with cock that Tony wanted to _ruin_ him. Make him scream their names until they were the only ones he could remember. He turned Bucky’s head to kiss him softly, dragging it out with slow languid strokes as he licked into his mouth. Steve let out a plaintive whine, which must have been around Bucky’s cock, because he broke away from the kiss with a throaty moan. Tony smirked at Steve. “Don’t like it when we neglect you, doll? You want to be taken care of as well?”

He walked around to where Steve was kneeling, forcing him to stand up and bend forward to continue sucking Bucky off. “Answer me, doll. Do you want to be taken care of? Or do you want to be treated like the little cockslut that you are?” Steve let go of Bucky’s cock to turn and look at Tony pleadingly. “Wanted both of us, didn’t you? Called us into your room even though it’s not allowed, wanted your slutty holes to be stuffed full of cock, didn’t you?” He punctuated the last few words with a light slap to Steve’s ass, watching as the pale blue silk contrasted with the reddening skin. God, this man was unfairly gorgeous.

Tony shifted the panties to the side to reveal- and fucking Christ, he didn’t think it could get better than the panties- a slim buttplug peeking out from between Steve’s firm asscheeks. _Fuck,_ he thought distantly, _it’s like he was made for me._ He circled the rim of Steve’s hole with a curious finger, smirking when he felt Steve jolt, pushing him to swallow more of Bucky’s cock. “Like that, don’t you? I could take this out and just push in, no preparation required. Wouldn’t even need you to remove your panties.” Tony started to pull the plug in and out, watching with fascination as Steve tried in vain to clench his hole, to keep the pressure there. 

“Want me to fuck you, darling?” Tony asked, as Steve pulled free of Bucky’s cock to whine, his voice hoarse as he all but begged, “Please, Tony, please fuck me, I need your cock.” 

Tony smiled. How could he say no to that? 

He walked over to the table next to the bed, finding an assortment of lube and condoms- “Hey, Buckaroo, how about an X-tra large? You think I need that?” 

Bucky let out a quick bark of laughter that quickly turned into a moan as Steve upped his game, fondling Bucky’s balls and then letting go of his cock to suck them into his mouth, before returning to sucking Bucky down like he was a particularly delicious lollipop. Tony almost forgot what he was doing, so engrossed was he at the sight, and only another moan from Bucky made him come to his senses. He made quick work of his belt and jeans, which were already straining with how hard his cock was, rolled on a condom, and lubed it up. 

He walked back over to Steve, placing a warning hand on his back before he removed the butt plug. As he pulled it out, he could see Steve’s gaping hole clenching needily around nothing, his rim puffy and used already. Fuck, he needed to be inside that _yesterday,_ and he placed the tip of his cock at Steve’s hole, delighting in the way it tried to pull him in. “God, Steve, you’re going to be the death of me,” Tony said fervently, and pushed into Steve in one smooth thrust. Steve was so tight, so hot and wet that Tony could feel the sensations even with a condom. He slowly thrust in and out, enjoying watching Steve stutter, pausing his ministrations on Bucky’s cock. 

“What’s the matter, darling? That too much for you, or too little?” Tony called out worriedly, seeing Steve’s shoulders bunch up. He didn’t want to hurt Steve, God, that was the last thing he wanted. But all his fears turned out to be unfounded, because Steve only let go Bucky’s cock with a loud pop, to call out, “Fuck, Tony, I’m going to kill you if you don’t start going faster.” Tony almost laughed at the way Steve had said it, all desperate and needy and goddamn perfect, but he managed to stop himself at the last moment. He did however, thrust back in with more force, rocking Steve back and forth, controlling the way Steve swallowed around Bucky, his nose almost pressed to the patch of wiry pubic hair. 

God, they looked perfect like this. Bucky, with his thatch of messy brown curls because he’d run his hand through it so many times in frustration and pleasure, his bronze limbs locked in place as he tried to not become a puddle of desire with the way Steve was sucking his brains out through his cock. And Steve- his ass pressing back against Tony’s cock insistently, his lace clad legs still brushing against Tony’s own, stuffed full of cock on both ends and still craving more, judging by the small whimpers he released from time to time. He really didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this, but damn, did he love it. 

He was getting close now, just a few more thrusts and he’d be set off. Bucky was almost there, judging by the way he gripped the back of Steve’s neck to warn him to pull off, but Steve just kept going, continuously swallowing around Bucky’s cock until he gave in with a shudder, spilling into the condom. Tony groaned aloud at the sight, speeding up his own thrusts. “God, you don’t know what you do to me, the both of you. You’re so fucking hot, it’s unbelievable.” Finally, with a last cry, Tony came, spurting thick ropes of come into the condom. 

Steve was still hard, his dick an angry red, the tip of it curving towards his belly as it peeked out of his panties. He fell to his knees after Tony let go of the death grip he had on Steve’s waist, but Bucky got there before Tony could, jerking him off quick and hard until Steve spilled all over Bucky’s hand, coming with a long, drawn out moan. 

Bucky raised his hand to his mouth, sucking off the come that had landed on his fingers, releasing each finger with a slurping pop, his eyes sultrily peeking out from under his lashes, knowing what he was doing to both the men standing in front of him. Tony darted forward, to pull Bucky into a frantic kiss, licking up the taste of Steve that lingered in Bucky’s mouth- and _oh,_ wasn’t that hot? 

By the time he pulled back, Steve had taken grasp of Bucky’s face, and was kissing him too. The frantic, needy moans they emitted- well, suffice to say, Tony was already preparing for round two. 

When they separated, Tony stood up and offered a hand to the both of them, smiling at their disheveled states. He was going to have so much fun with them. “How about we take the next round to the bed?” 

** 

“What was this about?” 

Tony stirred. He was face planted in the middle of two very firm pecs- and yes, they were as soft and perfect as they’d seemed. A perfect pillow. He hummed lazily, trying to get comfortable again when someone huffed out an amused laugh above him. Had he said all of that out loud? 

“Yes, you did.” 

Shit. He forced himself up, tearing his gaze away from those pretty nipples and looked up to see- Steve. In all his debauched, sleepy glory. Next to him, he could see Bucky tucked up into Steve’s side, blowing out gentle puffs of air that rustled the hair at Steve’s temple. It all looked so domestic. God, his heart hurt. 

“What was what about?” His voice sounded scratchy and weird to himself, far deeper than normal. 

“This. You guys knew each other, that much was clear. It sounded as though you had a bet that you needed to win. But after you came into the room, you started to order him and he obeyed, so- that didn’t seem like rivalry behavior to me. Who are you guys?” Steve’s eyes were piercing, far too observant for someone who should’ve been up only moments prior to Tony. 

“Ah, Steve. Thing is- would you believe us if we told you the truth?” 

“The truth?” 

Tony sighed and let his forehead rest between Steve’s pecs again. Too tired for a conversation that requires so much finesse. 

“Okay, so Bucky and I do know each other. Pretty well, in fact. And tonight- tonight was actually supposed to be us trying to- shit, I can’t do this. I’m going to mess it up, you’re going to hate us forever because I’m terrible at getting shit out.” Tony groaned. He placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, trying to shake him awake. “He should do the talking. He’s better at it than I am, anyway.” 

Steve smiled at him, a soft private smile, before he spoke up, “Thought you did a pretty stellar job of talking last night.” 

Tony couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth, relishing the instinctive urge that Steve had to kiss back. He wanted this, he wanted to wake up every morning to this domesticity. 

“Did you guys start without me? Would be mad, but it’s too pretty a sight to actually be mad at for long.” 

Tony and Steve both turned their heads to find Bucky awake, a faint smile playing on his lips. It widened shamelessly when he saw them both looking at him, ogling him- “What? No rounds three and four?” 

Tony sighed. “Bucky. He wants to know what’s up.” 

Bucky’s expression sobered up so fast, it would have been hilarious in another situation, but now Tony could only feel dread. “How much did you tell him, Tones?” 

“Nothing, really. Wanted you to explain. I’d just make a mess of things.” 

“Okay, okay.” Bucky exhaled gustily. “Thing is, we’re boyfriends.” 

Tony squawked. “How the hell- how was telling him that upfront supposed to make any of this better, you ass? Now it just sounds like we have a thing for, I don’t know, cheating or something.” 

“Shut up, Tony, there’s a reason you let me do the talking outside the bedroom.” 

Steve was watching them, swiveling his head back and forth as though they were a particularly interesting tennis match. 

“Steve, just listen, okay? We’ve seen you around, you’re the barista at Natasha’s cafe, you make our drinks. We wanted to ask you out, but the opportunity never came about, you know?” Bucky shrugged, as best as he could while lying down. “So we came here, because Fury likes us when we get him random bachelors to come and drink and pay for his artistes- but then we saw you. And we just- I’m sorry if this is creepy, but we just wanted a chance.” 

Steve was nodding along, his face impassive. Tony wasn’t sure if he should move away and let them sort it out or stay and hear the worst of it. 

“So- that drama? Outside? Yeah, that was kinda orchestrated. We didn’t expect you to actually call us both in, but we thought we’d give it a try anyway. And- and I’m glad you let us in, sweetheart. ‘M real glad.” Bucky’s expression was open and affectionate, and Tony’s heart ached with the love he felt for this man. He loved Bucky and Bucky loved him too, but he knew that loving someone else didn’t make him a bad person. It just meant that they had that much love in them to give to another person, while loving each other in the same way, the same amount. 

“Same.” It may not be prudent to interrupt when Bucky’s trying to sort out something this important with a man they’ve both wanted for a long time- but he had to add his own bit in. Steve needed to know that they wanted more of a let’s-all-be-dating thing, rather than a cheating thing. 

Steve’s expression hadn’t changed, but he seemed to be softening: his eyes were gentle, and the curve of his lips seemed less severe. 

“Steve, darling, can you say something? I know this isn’t ideal, and we’d much rather have asked you out on a date first- and it’s probably the worst idea to ask someone out on a date while actually paying them to have sex with you- shit, Bucky, I think we did this all wrong, fuck-” Tony was babbling now, he knew it, but he couldn’t help it. Shit, all the sense of rightness he’d felt upon waking up seemed to have fled him now and all he wanted to do was get out of here as fast as possible, away from this perfect specimen of a man that made him want _more,_ to fill up an empty spot that he never even knew existed. 

“Tony, relax. Thank you for explaining, Bucky.” Steve said genially, his expression not giving away any hints as to what he was thinking. 

“But?” It was Bucky, this time, his tone despondent and resigned. 

“ _But_ \- I already knew. I’ve seen you both at the shop. Tony always orders a venti black coffee, and you order the most sugary concoction we have on sale that day. I know you guys are dating, I just thought it’d be fun to see your faces when I asked you about it.” Steve said with a grin forming on his stupidly handsome face, and Tony is never going to get tired of seeing that, never. “Nat calls you both Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-dee, because everyone knows you’re both there to ask me out but you guys always run away when I actually say something to you.” 

Steve was bashful now, the flush from earlier spreading across his face again. Tony could hardly believe his ears. Did Steve just- 

“Oh my god, we’re disaster gays, Bucky, this is what our legacy is going to be.” Tony moaned, his head falling onto Steve’s chest again. “This is terrible, we couldn’t even ask him out the right way because we were too chickenshit.” 

Bucky groaned too, falling onto Steve’s bicep and cuddling it, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Fuck, Tones, I guess we _are_ just pathetic.” 

Steve was laughing now, the bastard, his body shaking helplessly as he tipped his head back, his eyes scrunched with joy. This man was so fucking beautiful. He was sassy, snarky, perfect, and Tony couldn’t wait to date the shit out of him. 

Tony locked eyes with Bucky again, confirming what he already knew with an identical sappy smile on his face. They were going to do it right this time, and they would make sure Steve knew it too. 

And if Tony was already thinking of color schemes and design for their spare bedroom- well, no one needed to know that. Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found hanging around in the [Stuckony discord server.](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) come say hi!


End file.
